Why didn't I know
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Harry hasn't seen Ginny since he killed Voldemort when he comes back to see her what happens? What about his daughter that he doesn't know exists? rated T just incase
1. Prologue

Prolog

Harry snuck up to the dormitories looking for someone, the person who he needed to comfort him, the one person who could help him forget what had happened that night and keep the bad dreams away Ginny Weasly. She was sitting by the fire watching it dance in the grate tears shining on her face. They curled up together like that not speaking until they walked up to bed together hand and hand. Not knowing what they would do now.


	2. The Begining

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling not even close

13 years later

The Beginning

The letter came with a snowy owl that looked so much like Hedwig that I almost broke down in tears at the table I miss Harry so much why did he leave me at first it was because he had so many things to deal with but he promised to come back and he didn't.

Why I thought they had a future together before he left he didn't even know I was pregnant and that they had a daughter. Lily came bounding down the stairs a minuted later every time I see her I think of Harry she was named for his mother for a reason she has his eyes and my hair.

I wish he could have been there for it all but o he wasn't there to help me through the birth or to see her learn to walk. I hadn't scene him since that night so many years ago.

A few hours later we went to Diagon Ally to get Lily her books for third year. She was going to try out for the Quiddch team and needed a good broom so we stopped at the broom shop and got her the Firebolt 5 which had just come out I figured that if she had the newest broom she wouldn't need a new One for the longest time.

We walked past the ice cream store on our way back and there he was Mr. Harry Potter himself my plan imeaditly changed I was going to surprise Lily with ice cream but not now I didn't want anything to do with him and he would recognize me That was the last thing I wanted. I hoped that he didn't notice us that would have ruined my life I swear. But even though I stayed away from him then we were ment to see each other again.

**Sorry for not updating sooner the next chapter should be done soon **

**-daughterofhorses note I can't spell**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**I'm not JKR and all the characters are hers**

**I cannot spell at all forgive me no longer Ginny's POV**

Birthday Surprises

Ginny woke up on the morning of her birthday and after getting dressed she went to unwrap her presents, at the bottom of the stack was a present that had no note or anything n it so she saved it for last. When she opened it in the bow was an emerald necklace, just seeing it made her brake down in tears the jewels were the exact color as Harry's eye.

She couldn't figure why she was so hung up on him he had left her but yet she was still yearning for him.

All day long she tried to forget about him and the mystery gift sender but it didn't work she felt that somehow they were linked but she couldn't think how she didn't know how right she was.

Miles away Harry Potter was sitting in Potter Manor wondering if Ginny got his gift and understood that the emeralds were a way of his ti remind her that he still loved him.


	4. Together

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

**I cannot spell**

Together

When Ginny left for home she was looking forward to a hot shower and a good nights sleep but life wasn't that easy.

After he shower she changed into loose sweatpants and a t shirt and went down stairs to watch a movie but Harry was sitting in the chair waiting for her. His hair was as unruly as ever and his green eyes were sparkling at he through his glasses.

As soon as he saw her he pulled her close to him a kissed her reminding her what she already knew that she needed him, needed to be with him. But it wasn't that easy.

"Ginny look at me" came his voice " love you and can't live without you could you please stop pushing me away."

"Harry" she whispered "it is not that simple, come visit me tomorrow at one o'clock than I'll show you why."


	5. the next generation

**I don't own Harry Potter obviously**

**I can't spell at all**

**Looking for a Beta **

The next generation

Harry showed up at one o'clock on the dot normally he wasn't on time. He found Ginny sitting on her couch reading a book waiting for him.

"Ok" she said, "lets go we need to meet a few people there."

When they arrived they found Ron, Hermonie, Luna, Neville, George, Katie, Bill, Fleure, Percy, and Peoleope waiting for them.

When they walked into the great hall it was empty all the students were in classes. Harry couldn't figure out why he was there what did Ginny need to show him here?

Suddenly he heard footsteps and kids laughing, suddenly a large group of kids most with red hair came around the conner, the next thing he heard were screams of mom and dad.

The kids separated 2 to George and Katie, 3 to Ron and Hermonie, 2 to Luna and Neville, 1 to Percy and Penelope, and 4 to Bill and Fleure.

Harry was surprised to see how all of his old friends got together and to see their kids but this couldn't be what Ginny wanted to show him. Could it?

Then he saw three more kids coming down the stairs. Teddy had his arm around Victorie and they were whispering and behind them was a young girl that looked to be in about third year.

Teddy and Victorie turned off to see Bill and Fleure, but the red head girl kept walking strait towards Ginny.

When she was right in front of Ginny she said quietly "hi mom." Harry was shocked Ginny had a daughter this must be what she wanted to tell me but he was even more surprised to here Ginny respond "hi Lily how are you it is good to see you is school good." Lily looked up and answered her mother but Harry didn't catch what she said he was lost looking into his eyes, his mom Lily's eyes, the girls eyes.


	6. A Talk

**I don't own any of the characters**

**Don't critique me on spelling I can't spell of my life**

A talk

A Ginny's flat Harry and Ginny sat down to talk Harry couldn't figure out why she hadn't told him that they had a daughter he was hurt and confused.

"Gin I still don't get it why didn't you tell me"

"Why didn't you come back Harry for 13 bloody years I have raised our daughter I not once did you come and see me"

"GIn at first I was help the wizards who were most affected by the war then when I came back to talk to you Ron told me you had a boyfriend and were happy I didn't want to ruin that for you so I left, when I came back a few years later Bill told me you had never had a boyfriend but you never wanted to see me again. Look Gin I know Witch Weekly said I had many girlfriends but they were just girls who said they were dating me to get attention I never looked at another girl after you. We never did anything so I am not sure how you got pregnant but if you had told me I would have come back in and instant Gin for 13 years I have been pining for you I love you, you are and always will be the only girl for me."

"Harry I named Lily for you after your mom ever thing I did regarding her I thought about what you would do. She has read all about you and idolizes you when she first read about you she said that someday you would bring back her dad she has no idea you are her dad. Today when you met her I could see her eyes light up with joy she loves you and always talks about you and it just hurts more she doesn't know the rest of the family I haven't seen Ron since you left that great prat. I swore when I was five that I would marry Harry Potter and I would give him a child and he would stop missing his parents but this is not how I wanted it to turn out."

In the seconds that followed Harry did something he promised him self he wouldn't do he ran up to Ginny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her but to his surprise she kissed back. His hands interwoven in her hair her hands pulling him closer to him kissing him harder than she thought was even possible they kiss was filled with everything that they had pent up since the day thirteen years ago when Voldemort fell to the floor dead killed by the disarming spell.

"Gin we need to talk to her" his voice came rough and husky full of love,

" she is comming home for Christmas we can tell her then."

"Gin do you think that we could ever start again"

"Harry I think we can but lets take it slow this time"

for an answer he pulled her into a kiss.

**Hey everyone I am looking for a Beta so if you know one please tell me thanks everyone who read my story so far if you have any ideas please tell me thanks**

**Daughter of Horses**


	7. The Truth or part of it

**Sorry I have been really busy and have not updated in a while**

The Truth

When Lily met her mother at the platform for Christmas Break she look sad like she had something on her mind Lily couldn't place it but something seemed wrong.

"Hey mum do you know why Harry Potter was at school when you came to visit and why he looked so shocked and was staring at the kids?"

"Look Lily Harry was Uncle Ron's best friend throughout school, in fact with Hermonie they were known as the golden trio. Remember how you used to say that Harry Potter would bring you father back well he did but you might want to brace yourself."

Lily walked into her house and saw Harry Potter sitting on her couch, Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world in her living room!

"Lily Gin and I have so much to tell you but I guess it all starts in my sixth year at Hogwarts.."


	8. The Story

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I hope you will forgive me**

**Didn't write or buy Harry Potter so I don't own it**

The story

Harry looked directly at Lily before starting his story.

_"When I was in my sixth year it was a bad time to be almost adults, the war had started and Voldemort was rising fast. I had the weight of the hole problem on my shoulders I was receiving special training to help me defeat him and was not living like any normal teen. I had never had a normal life but that year and the one following were the worst. I had had a small relationship with a girl named Cho Chang in my fourth year but other than that had never dated. When I first started feeling for your mother was when me and Ron who was my best friend walk in on her and her boy friend kissing but I just thought it was brotherly protectiveness, but soon I realized it wasn't. Then after a Quiddich match that I missed because of detention wish Snape ,that Gin here won for me, in the Gryffindor common room I kissed her. After that we started dating, those were some of the happiest days of my life but after Dumbledore died I broke up with her because I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. _

_After the war finished we spent one night together and then I went to help the families who were affected by the war, when I returned a month later Ron told me that Ginny had found someone else and was happy, because that is what I wanted her to be I left even though it broke my heart. _

_If I had known you had been born I would have come back but I didn't. Every time I tried to see her Ron told me she was happy or didn't want to see me so finally I stopped believing him. That is when I came to see her she brought me to Hogwarts to show me that you existed._

Since then I have decided to try it again with your mother but before she will take me back I want to make sure that you will let me be part of your life from now on. Oh and to make up for all the birthdays and Christmases I missed I brought you a present to go on top of your Christmas present. Ginny tells me you love Quiddich so I got the new Firebolt 100 for you. "

Lily was astonished because the new Firebolt was very expensive and an international broom. No one at Hogwarts had one yet. When she picked it up she could see engraved on the handle _'To Lily for Christmas of her third year,_

_I hope you win many Quiddich games on this Firebolt as seeker I did on mine. When you come back for easter break I promise I will teach you some of the moves I have up my sleeve. I have a feeling you will be able to pull of the Potter a very complicated move that I named and used in many a game. _

_Merry Christmas, Harry Potter_

She looked him strait in the eyes that were identical to her own and said "I love this thanks dad." His eyes filled with tears of joy as her hugged her and replied

"you are welcome Lily do you want to go flying together."


	9. Friends

**It should be obvious that I don't own Harry Potter**

Friends

Lily strode out onto the Quiddich Pitch to meet her friends who had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays. Her best friends and her always practiced Quiddich together when they had a break. Kelsey Jordan and Emily Wood were both on the team with her and they had been best friends since first year. "LILY IS THAT THE NEW FIREBOLT." Emily shouted across the field "HOW DID YOU GET IT" Kelsey shouted "CHRISTMAS PRESENT" Lily shouted back "DO YOU WANT A GO ON IT." The girls spent the next hour playing with the new broom until Emily noticed the engraving on the handle. "Lily why is the broom engraved and what does it say?" She asked.

"To Lily for Christmas," Lily read " I hope you win many Quiddich games on this Firebolt as seeker, I did on mine. When you come back for easter I will teach you some more moves." Lily didn't read the hole thing because she felt that some of the letter was hers alone but when she finished the questioned still started,

"Who wrote that?"

"What did he mean by more moves?"

"Are you going to see him over easter?"

"But your mom didn't play seeker?"

"Look guys my dad wrote that and he already taught me some moves." Lily pulled up into the air and went into the Wroski Faint and pulled out of it into a flip laughing as she heard the girls on the grounds gasps. "So who is your dad" Kelsey shouted

"I am not going to tell you, okay guys but you will find out eventually. I need to go finish my homework bye."

As soon as Lily was off the pitch her two friends sat down together and compared facts, trying to guess who Lily's dad was.


	10. Educated Guesses

**Hey sorry people but I lost my internet in an ice storm and couldn't post this until we got it back it was ready the 19 but I wasn't able to post it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Educated Guesses

"Ok so what do we know about Lily that could clue us in about who her dad is?" Asked Kelsey.

"We should make a list and then narrow down the options," suggested Emily, so they did.

Lily Luna Weasley_

half blood

red hair

green eyes

not very wealthy family

wealthy dad

quiddich player-seeker

dad had a firebolt

mom is 29

hates to hear about Voldemort

get very bad dreams frequently

connection to snakes thought not parslemouth

her hero is Harry Potter

many cousins

hates to study

hates attention

dad played quiddich

Gryffindor

doesn't want to say who her dad is

named after three important people in her dads life

loves to play pranks

her dad is not married

"Ok well her mom is a pureblood and she is half blood so her dad can't be a pureblood," stated Emily.

"He could even be a muggle," Kelsey shouted

"But he wasn't because he had a broom and played quiddich," said Emily "he isn't a squib ether. Because he is wealthy in wizard money chances are he is from an old, rich pureblood family but his mother or grandmother wasn't pureblood."

" He must be about 29 or 30 years old," Assed Kelsey. "Might have a very distant relative who was a parslemouth. He must not have liked to study like Lily's mom. I don't think he like attention because Ginny doesn't mind it."

"Her mom has red hair so she might not get that from her and I know she gets her hight from her mom but their features are different," continued Emily. "The green eyes must be from him because the Weasleys only have blue and brown eyes.

Her mom was a chaser so he dad might have been a seeker, most likely for Gryffindor. She might be named after Professor Longbottom's wife Luna, I heard she was friends with them but Luna might also be for someone else, it is french for moon and she has an aunt who is french."

"I bet her dad was a prankster, the map that Lily got for christmas in our first year might have been his and if he was older than her mom after she was done with it he might have given it to her for her final year," deduced Kelsey "lets make another list."

Lily's Dad

29 or 30 years old

half-blood

rich pureblood dad

half-blood/muggle-born mum

blood traitorous family

connection to a parslemouth

prankster

green eyes in family

has same features as Lily

seeker

most likely in Gryffindor

not married

might have connection to Luna Longbottom

has connection to someone with a connection to France or the moon

not a fan of school work

owned a firebolt

connection to someone named Lily

a wizard

"Ok what do we do now?" Asked Kelsey.

"Now we go to the library to do some research."


	11. Easter

**Don't own Harry Potter just love it.**

Easter

Weeks flew by and still the two girls had no idea who their best friends dad was but they knew it was only a matter of time before they found out.

All the friends were going to spend Easter with their separate families but the day after Easter they were all going to Lily's house to spend a week and finally meet her dad.

They week of Easter break before they saw each other passed incredibly slowly for the two girls who were eager for the secret to be revealed. But very fast for Lily who wasn't sure if she wanted her best friends to know who her dad was.

...

THe two girls arrived via green fire at 12:00 on the 1 of April and greeted their best friends mother.

"Lily out outside on the pitch practicing with her dad if you want to see her. I can get these bags upstairs for you."

The two girls ran outside and saw a man pull out of a very steep dive in to a flip going at top speed and then saw their friends do the same thing, though a bit slower, her red hair streaming out behind her. When Lily saw them she jumped off her broom and ran over, hugging them each in turn.

Emily and Kelsey stared at the black haired man walking towards them and slowly they began to recognize him as someone they saw on the front cover of the paper every single week.

"You know," Emily whispered "I thought that when Lily said it could be anyone even Harry Potter she was joking."


	12. A Good Guess for the Secret

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Secret Poorly Guessed**

When Lily met her mom at the train at the beginning of the summer she was glowing with happiness when Lily noticed the ring on her mothers finger she just smiled knowing that it was going to happen soon anyway.

A week before she returned to school they were married and the small family moved to Potter Manor.

When she returned to school she was met with a lot of questions about the savior of the wizarding world and many jealous glares but the question that she knew would come eventually came a week after she had returned.

She was sitting in the Library writing and essay for Charms when some of the Slytherins swaggered over and asked her what her dad thought of her moms marriage then they decided to annoy her even more.

''Oh right you don't even know who he is."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW VERY WELL WHO HE IS! I HAVE MET HIM! HE GAVE ME MY BROOM! HE ONLY LEFT BECAUSE HE WENT TO HELP PEOPLE AND WHEN HE CAME BACK HE WAS TOLD MY MOM WAS HAPPY SO HE LEFT HE ALONE! HE IS THE BEST DAD I COULD ASK FOR! AND I BET IF YOU KNEW HIS NAME YOU WOULDN'T BE TEASING ME!"

"Well, then who is he," they jeered.

"Oh I won't tell you I'll give you hints to see if you are smart enough to guess."

"You will be shocked when you hear. He is very rich. He is a good quiddich player. And he is very famous."

It reached the ears of everyone in Hogwarts in a matter of hours that Lily's dad was famous and only her two best friends and her knew who he was. Everyone was trying guess who he was and they were having no success,

It didn't occur to anyone that her dad could be as big as the heros of the war including the more famous members of the DA.

The secret remanded a secret until Harry was asked to come and give a talk on Defense against the Dark Arts a week before Christmas break. Lily was going to help him demonstrate some things and she was very excited.

No one noticed anything very similar about the two until Lily stood up on stage with he dad. When she was up there everyone could see that they had the same eyes and facial features. But very few people thought anything of that fact.

The next week was when the rumors started circling the school that he dad was Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle.


	13. She Told the Secret

**I don't own Harry Potter**

She told at last

"Hey Lily, you must be mad that your stepdad killed your real dad," teased one Gryffindor. Lily was getting sneered at a lot now that people believed her to be Lord Voldemort's daughter.

Soon three-fourths of the common room had joined in on the teasing of the red head. Everyone in the room could hear Lily's temper as it finally snapped. Collectively, the Gryffindor Common Room backed away from the furious third year. Her eyes flashed as she shouted with all her might, "MY DAD IS NOT TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! HE IS HARRY JAMES POTTER KILLER OF VOLDEMORT AND WOE TO THEM WHO CONTRADICT ME ECAUSE IT IS TRUE AND YOU CAN ASK HIM ANY DAY YOU WANT HE WILL TELL YOU THE SAME THING!

Everyone in the entire castle seemed to gasp had the red heard who's eyes had stopped flashing and who had sat down and returned to her homework.

. .

As Harry opened the front door of Potter Manor he was attacked by a mass of sweet, flowery smelling red hair. His beautiful wife stilled smelled he same as the Amortia that Slughorn had shown them in sixth year.

"Welcome home," said Ginny lovingly. "I missed you when you were on your bothersome mission."

"Well, I am back now. I missed you more than you can imagine " he responded into her hair. "How is Lily?"

"About her," Ginny said almost hesitantly like a kid who had just lost something important but didn't want to say that he did. "Look at this."

She handed Harry a copy of Witch Weekly. On the front cover the headline read LILY WEASLY DAUGHTER OF GINNY POTTER CLAIMS TO BE THE DAUGHTER OF OUR HERO!

Harry groaned I'm glad that got out but I don't want her to get hooked into all the publicity that this is going tot get.

"Love, lets not worry about this now chimed Ginny you just got back from a dangerous mission and I haven't seen you for a month so let us catch up and worry about this later."

The hero of the wizarding world smiled and pulled his sole mate in for a kiss.


End file.
